Ice and Flame: The Adventure of the Ages
by Derekjay2000
Summary: Erza is pissed, Natsu and Gray's fights have been intensifying and no amount of pretending to be friends can save them now, not when Erza's cheesecake is on the line. Deciding the two need to end their fighting once and for all...Erza thinks of a bonding idea for the two of them. Sent on an adventure, a sack full of missions on hand, how long can they go without killing the other?
**Hello world, Derekjay here to offer another Fanfic that'll probably be good~ As always, I hope you all can enjoy...however, I should make things clear...**

 **1\. This is not a Natsu X Gray Fanfic...**

 **2\. I might add some more Characters into Natsu, and Gray's team...but for the most part...this'll focus more on having Natsu and Gray as the Main Characters.**

 **3\. To go into adding more characters...I'm unsure if there'll be pairings of any kind. And there'll be some OC Characters popping up as well...but yes, for the most part...this isn't a romance focused story.**

 **4\. I'm unsure of how a posting schedule can be made, so it may be all over the place with chapters at the start...**

 **And that's all I can think of for now...Just sit back, relax, and enjoy the story~**

* * *

"Come at me ya Fire Breathing Pansy!"

"Who you calling Pansy, you Stripper!?"

That's how it's been most evenings in the Fairy Tail Guild Hall...the Fire Dragon going at it with the Ice Molder. Now, this wasn't unusual...however, as of late...their fighting, and arguments have both increased in numbers, but ferocity as well.

"What's the matter, ya scared to fight me?" A shirtless Gray mocked as he stood on a table with his long time rival, Natsu.

"Scared, I'd kick your ass everyday of the week!" the pink haired Dragon Mage retorted as he butted heads with the Raven haired boy "Take now for instance...I'm going to kick your ass so hard...people won't be able to tell the difference between your ugly mug and ass!"

And just like that, blows were already being thrown, Natsu's fist striking Gray's cheek, and Gray upper cutting the Dragon Slayer in the chin. Send both flying backwards. The guild merely watched on in boredom or annoyance.

"...come on...this is like the fifth time today" Lucy muttered from the sidelines as the two brawlers threw themselves at one another yet again "What in the world are they even fighting about now!?"  
"...Um...I think it might have started with something about each others faces?" Cana muttered...actually sober, the fights were destroying her drinking mood...probably the only plus of this constant conflict.

"Sooo...NO ONE going to stop them?" the blond said as she scanned the room for any response, besides the heads of her fellow guild mates to turn as they watched Gray launching Natsu, and Natsu returning the favor to Gray.

"What the hell are we going to do, Erza's way too occupied...and no way am I disturbing her" The card mage pointed out as she pointed towards the scarlet knight, 'Titania' who was happily eating some Strawberry Cheese Cake.

"Alright you bastard...that's it!" Grays voice sounded out, pulling the majority of mages to look up, Gray was standing with his battered body in a pose...the air around him was flown into a flurry of frost **_"Ice-Make_** **..."  
**  
"Let's end this, Ice Prick!" Natsu shouted as he slammed his fist together creating a red magic seal...his cheeks swelling up as he gathered magic **_"Fire Dragon's..."_**

"W-WAIT!? THEY'RE USING MAGIC NOW!" Lucy yelled in shock as she scrambled for cover, as the two power houses unleashed their respective magic's.

 ** _"Freeze Lancer!"_**

 ** _"ROAR!"_**

A mass of Flames and Ice flew towards each other...however, both the two...and the red head walking in-between the blast didn't see each other.

"Ahh...Cheese Cake...my one love~" Erza muttered as she walked obliviously towards her table, having received a new slice of her cake...right between the two Elemental blast heading straight towards her.

"E-ERZA!" The whole guild shouted as they watched in shock in terror. Having caught the S-Classes attention, Erza looked around finally noticing the two attacks...too late.

The two attacks, a torrent of Flames, and an Icy array, collided...with Erza in the center...creating a glowing sphere of light, and sending up a gale...launching some poor guild members into the air, a massive explosion rippled in the guild after. Leaving Gray, and Natsu looking at the center with horrified expressions...and now soiled underwear.

The Guilds View: Erza was hit with a blast and was caught up in the explosion...

Erza's View: Stand in the bright vortex, everything moved in slow motion...opera music playing in the back ground, as Erza's precious Cake flew out of her hands, first...encased in a thick layer of ice shattering...those shards were then reduced to ash by flames...Erza's soul was crushed that day.

Sitting up, her clothes in tatters...her hair a mess...and her cake obliterated, the red head blinked a few times...rage boiling up inside her...before boiling over "...NATSU! GRAY! FRONT AND CENTER, NOW!"

"AYE, SIR!" the two screamed in terror appearing before her "W-We're sorry, I-it w-was just some messing around, between f-friends ya know-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Erza's roar instantly making the two scream like girls...and a few people not involved to start running. "DO YOU HAVE ANY DAMN CLUE WHAT YOU TWO HAVE DONE!?"

"N-No, Ma'am!"

"You IDIOTS...DESTROYED MY CAKE" She cursed loudly as she glared the two down "What the hell is up with you two!? you've been fighting more, and MORE! CAN'T YOU TWO JUST GET ALONG!"

"U-Uh, we don't kno-"

"DID I SAY YOU COULD SPEAK?"

"NO, MA'AM, NO!"

"Then. shut. up" she growled as she glared at the two...they would most likely be traumatized for life after this experience "...Now then...what you two need...is too bond..."

"Bond? with _Him!_ " the two males both said at the same time glaring at each other "Hell no!"

"NOT GIVING YOU TWO A CHOICE!" Erza cursed as she grabbed the two gruffly and lifted them off the ground with ease, carrying the two flailing boys towards the Guilds bar counter, Erza glared at Mira "Missions...now...a lot...just chose as many random ones as possible..."

"Uhhh...Okay, Erza" Mira responded with a smile as she moved towards the back as she rummaged through some papers, and sacks...un posted mission request.

"Uh...what're we doing exactly?" Gray asked still dangling from Erza's grip as he silently cried in the presence of Erza's rage.

"YOU two are going to spend some bonding time together...whether you LIKE IT or NOT!"

Mira re-appeared, hefting up a large bag as it landed with a thud on the counter "Alright, Erza...lot's of random request for Natsu and Gray...is that all?" she replied with a smile, not affected by the devil women in front of her.

"No, that's all...thank you" Erza bowed before throwing the two down on the ground, grabbing the bag and dropping it on her former captives "Now then...get your asses moving...NOW!"

"N-Now wait, can't we talk about thi-" Gray started, before being met with Erza's foot...sending the Ice mage flying across, and out of the guild. Smashing though the door as he screamed all the way. Natsu's mouth hung open as he slowly turned and paled at Erza...who was now mere inches from his face.

"You wanna fly next, little dragon?" Natsu shook his head in a no, Erza smirked and leaned in further towards his ear...her hot breath on his inner ear as she breathed out one phrase "..Then start running..."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" And with that Natsu bolted away in sheer terror, the bag of mission request in tow behind him, as he crashed through the guild walls...leaving a satisfied Erza, and a scared shitless Fairy Tail Guild.

"I'm sure they'll be fine...after all...what can a bit of bonding hurt?" Erza may not know it yet, but she started a journey that would take the boys all across Fiore, saving lives, forging new friendships...and even saving all of Fiore, and Ishgul as a whole of course...that's for another Chapter in the future...now...the beginning hasn't even started.

* * *

 **And, ta-dah! what did you guys think? Don't be afraid to give me some criticism, so long as you keep it polite...I'm also open to improving on my writing.**

 **So this is just me wanting to have a bit of a Non-Romantic Story...because after awhile...the crap ton of Pairing Themed stories can get...rather lack-luster and boring as hell. So, I decided to opt for some classic adventure and humor...and what better duo to express both...than Natsu and Gray?**

 **If you enjoyed it, why not express yourself in the form of a review? and if you seem interested, why not follow it to keep up to date for when I post? and finally why not add it to your favorites, let me...and others, know that you're enjoying the story.**

 **And I shall see you all...in the next chapter...Bu-Bye!**


End file.
